For example, in a job system that provides users with services, a server (hereinafter also referred to as standby server) that can execute processing same as processing operating in a server in operation (hereinafter also referred to as operation server) is sometimes prepared. The standby server is set in, for example, a data center present in a place approximately several ten kilometers to several hundred kilometers away from a data center where the operation server is set. Consequently, for example, when it is difficult to continue processing in the operation server because of occurrence of a natural disaster or the like, it is possible to cause the standby server to execute the processing executed by the operation server and continue provision of services to users. After the restoration of the operation server is completed, for example, an operation administrator causes the operation server to re-execute the processing executed by the standby server (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-64012 and Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2006-508458).